The Prince and the Pauper
by Curry Paste
Summary: Hear ye, hear ye! Lords and ladies of the realm. By Declaration of the king, you are hereby invited to Medieval Konoha. A story of great battles, vicious evils, gallant knights, disappearing pasts, and undaunting, unexplainable, pure love. Let's begin.
1. Chapter 1 - How to fail and live

Chapter 1: How to Fail and Live (A Thieves Guide)

She looked up at the moon as the cold wind blew right through her ragged clothing.

She tried to sleep. She had been trying for hours. Usually, only a wave of exhaustion could put her to bed after doing a hard day's work, but the wave never came. She rolled over onto her side looking at her cousin's back as it moved up and down slowly. He would shiver, slightly, every time the wind came by.

She could hear shuffling around her from the other members sent on the mission with her and Neji. But other than a very select few, Neji included, she didn't trust a single one of them. Which suited them fine, because they didn't trust her one bit either. This wasn't a place of trust, this was a place of protection. You had to decide who to face your back to, and who to face your blade towards.

It wasn't an ideal situation, but it was the one they needed.

Scooting closer so that her nose was placed just between her cousins shoulder blades she tried to share their heat and help them both get through the night. For what awaited them tomorrow would take all the energy they had.

The places she had been, the things that she had seen. Their vastness and separation in similarity, could mirror that of the stars in the night sky.

Once the princess to a powerful family of a kingdom in the water country. (Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Couldn't help myself! XD Anyways…) Now reduced to nothing but ash and memories. Going from the most beautiful imported silk dresses to mere rags. It made her want to laugh, she didn't care for extravagance in the first place. But at least those were warmer. They were functional, too. Who knew.

"Mmmm… Hinata?" She looked up to see grey eyes like her own staring back at her sleepily.

She looked down at her hands and saw they were gripping the back of Neji's shirt so tightly that her knuckles were white. She immediately released and looked up with a shy smile.

"You weren't having a bad dream again, were you?" Neji asked the sleep gone from his eyes leaving concern in its place.

"No," she answered casually. "It was the cold this time." She chided as he turned to face her now.

"You know I'm always here. We're going to look after each other, right?" She could only nod. Knowing full well that they only had each other now.

She didn't remember much from that fate changing night, actually she hardly remembered anything at all. She had the faint memory of a fog filling her lungs, blocking her site, and it burned and ached everywhere from her head to her toes. A familiar voice; and a familiar hand as they ran. Everything past them, a blur. And she ran and ran following the familiar hand into blackness. And then… nothing.

It's funny she can remember wearing dresses of fine silk, but can't even remember the name of the place she had grown up in, her home. I guess painful memories were very selective of what they wanted you to keep and what they held behind closed doors. The worst part of it was not remembering the one's she loved. She had a father. Pretty sure she had a sister. And biology dictates she had a mother. But their faces were just shadows and their voices mere echoes. The more she tried to picture the laugh lines that their eyes would have made, or the goosebumps on her arm every time they gave her a warm embrace. Her heart would ache and the oxygen would be sucked from her lungs as darkness crept from the corner of her eyes threatening to consuming her being and soul. She couldn't remember, or she wouldn't. Then the same hand and voice would guide her back. Back to a terrible reality brought about by distant past covered in a disappearing memory. He was the only one she had left, her only family. And without Neji she wouldn't even be alive. He was her protector, and she was his. And at this point, all the gratitude in the world could not describe how desperately thankful she was that he was with her. A physical face, evidence that her past wasn't just a dream.

She looked up to see Neji's eyes drooping again, as sleep overtook her as well.

She woke with a sharp shake from a hand placed on her shoulder. She flicked her head swiftly to the side inhaling the crisp morning air.

"Time to get moving." Spoke her broad mysterious companion.

He wasn't a friend, per say, but Shino was one of the one's she trusted the most out of the group. She was glad he came along to this mission. Because of his skill set, prime for spying; but also for his presence. He always kind of hovered over her protectively. She hardly knew anything about him, but he felt trustworthy.

She gathered what little things she had and walked over to where everyone was standing. She crept towards the outer ring of the circle stretching to see if she could see Neji anywhere.

Not paying much attention she could see Deidara, one of the group leaders assigned to this mission, standing at the head of the circle cloaked in black and red and was already relaying the plan to the rest of the members.

He blew his yellow bangs covering his left eye making his ponytail swing. "Listen up, it's a pretty straight forward mission. We get in. We grab the keys. And we get out. Any objections?!"

Of course, there weren't any.

"You! Girl!" He shouted pointing directly at her.

She froze. The crowd started to part as he walked towards her.

"Pain sent you because he told me you have a special little ability underneath those creamy eyes." He stated as his hand moved to caress her cheek.

She jolted away.

"Got a little fight in'ya too, huh?" He whispered learning towards her ear as his hand swiftly grabbed her wrist, his nails digging into her white skin.

"I can accompany her, sir."

He froze as his eyes rolled from staring her down, to across the crowd.

Deidara's head turned slowly, and just over his shoulder she could see her cousin had broken through the crowd and was firmly standing in the middle of the circle.

Deidara smirked, "Huh, you can go instead 'ya say?" a curling smile crawled upon his lips.

He grabbed underneath her chin lifting it up. "Based off the speed she just dodged my sweet caress with; I'd say such a beauty can hold off a few enemies that get in the way, right?!" He looked around the crowd getting a few cheers and whistles.

"If it would please you, sir, I also carry the same ability. I'm sure I could do a much better job." He stated condescendingly with cold eyes directed right into Deidara's blue orbs.

Deidara let go of her wrist and in an instant, was standing in front of Neji.

He grabbed a handful of hair yanking it back. Hinata could see Neji's eye twitch with a slight wince of pain. "Every time we add a new person it multiplies the chances of getting caught. We brought her because her abilities make this. Part. Of. The. Job. Easy." He spat through clenched teeth, putting emphasis on the last couple words.

"I'm sure I would be more effi-"

Neji's words were cut short as he crumpled to the ground. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't even see Deidara's hand move.

Her hand reached for the blade she always kept at her side as Deidara readied himself for another kick.

"Neji."

Everybody paused and looked in the direction of the low voice. It was almost a whisper. But the power in each enunciation held enough force to stop time. Nobody breathed.

The man in the corner didn't move, but he was now looking in Deidara's direction. Itachi Uchiha. Another prominent member of the organization. His emotionless eyes scrolled towards the ground looking down the length of his nose towards Neji.

He spoke through the robe covering his mouth. "You will be more efficient fighting the hordes of guards as the decoy. Her skills make her the perfect thief. If she isn't the thief she'd be useless to us. You know what we do to people who serve no purpose."

Neji glanced up with clenched teeth, still clutching his stomach.

"Hahahahaha! I tell ya Itachi, you're a hoot!" Deidara laughed breaking the silence.

Looking around at the rest of the crowd he continued, "Well, I guess it's settled then. Girl's the thief, dirt face here, is the decoy. I guess we'll just have to fill in the gaps."

He laid down the rest of the plan in detail, all the while making wise crack comments.

As Shino's "little spies" came crawling back, he described the layout of the castle. Under the cover of the misty dawn, Hinata was to scale the outer wall with Deidara until she reached the sewer drain. She would follow Shino's bugs until she reached the east wing storage room. Then she would make her way through the castle until she saw the bedroom door. This is where she would wait until the alarm sounded. Signaling that Neji, along with others would be carrying out the decoy part of the operation.

There would be a small window of time for her to sneak past the guards who would be rushing towards the commotion first. But before the servants who would poke their heads through the door curiously neglecting their daily duties.

She would then maneuver through the hallway, taking small detours into dark crevices until she reached the bedroom, take the key, squeeze past the towers barred window and jump onto one of Deidara's flying clay clumps.

Art. I think he called it art.

Just one mis-step or brushing her shoulder along the wrong curtain would mean game over.

When she looked up at the sky she could see small rays of sunshine just peeking over the hills.

Time to move out.

They walked off the main road for about half a mile. There were too many of them to go unnoticed to passing travelers suspicions.

She could only look at Neji from afar. He had glanced at her earlier wiping blood from the side of his mouth and giving her a small smile, saying that he was alright.

Her eyebrows bent in concern and apology. She couldn't run to him to help. She had to be strong and show no weakness to these people. If she faltered now, all that Neji had gone through. And all their hard work would amount to nothing.

As they approached the point of separation she looked at her cousin. Then, she didn't know it would be the last time for some time. Giving him a nod, signaling that they were going to make it past this no matter what. They had made it this far.

The first part of the plan went smoothly. It was only placement after all. Anyone who had survived in their thief guild up to this point, this was like picking up a fork. Now they would start cutting into the tough meat.

After they had made it to the wall. Deidara made a clay snake that, as she crawled up the wall, it would slither up from her right foot to her left until she had reached the sewer drain. Slipping between the bars that covered the opening. She looked down to see Deidara and looked forward into the murky black not sure which was worse.

She took a deep breathe. She felt trapped between two paths that laid ahead of her. Succeed and live. Or fail and die.

Dragging her hand against the side of the tube she could feel Shino's bugs crawling over it insinuating she was taking the right path. Walking down the many tunnels was like slithering further into the serpents stomach.

The plan barely made sense. Why were they so desperate for the key? Sending a bunch of untrained criminals to steal from the most guarded place on earth.

Maybe they were just looking to reduce the number of mouths to feed. Or the amount of minds that knew their secrets. Or-

She heard a bang coming from above her head. The bugs on her hand suddenly changing their path to a vertical direction. If she squinted enough she could see slivers of light poking through a latch door in the floor.

She could hear a man and a woman making strange noises up above.

There weren't supposed to be people in the storage room. Why were there people in the storage room?! This wasn't part of the plan. Her palms started to sweat as she tried to think of what to do.

Suddenly there was a high pitch scream as a pair of feet frantically ran out of the room.

Then a woman's voice spoke, "Wait! It's just a little cockroach! What happened to _'Only the bravest of men make it into the guard,'_ " Her mocking voice echoed as she followed the man out of the room.

She stroked the little bug lingering on her hand.

"You guys are a life saver." She whispered.

She placed a hand and a foot on one wall and the other hand and foot on the opposite wall. The plan was a little delayed, but if she quickly climbed up she could make up for lost time.

When she had scooted her way up the tube she slowly lifted the hatch door. Making sure not even a squeak made it out.

She gently closed it and sneaked to the edge of the door frame poking her head out of the room to make sure nobody was coming. Then in the corner of her eye she saw a train of black dots in the crevices of the stone floor.

Bingo.

She followed the trail of bugs, hiding at each turn before she moved onto the next hallway.

Every so often a pair of guards would march past her as she hung from a rafter or was covered by shadows in a corner. She slithered and snuck her way through so many passages and turns. This place was like a giant maze!

As she moved further following the insects, the amount of guards that passed her increased. She was getting close but it was making it more and more difficult to move from place to place without getting caught.

Then she heard it. Shouting, bells ringing, running feet and frantic voices.

It was too soon. The decoy had already started. She couldn't see the end of the bug trail leading to a room. She could feel her heard pounding as she waited for the guards to pass by. The room was close. Closer than turning back. Her only way to escape now was to make it to the room and jump onto Deidara's bird. But if she returned without the key… Well, let's just say she'd rather get caught by the guards.

She had little time left before the shock of the surprise attack wore off and the guards returned to formation. She sprinted following the bug path. Corner after corner, long hall after long hall. Until finally she saw it.

The bug path disappeared into the corner of a door frame. No guards at the door. Luckily, she had made it in time. She swiftly swung the door and stopped it with all her hand so not to alert anyone she was there. The force of the door dug into the back of her hand. Probably going to leave a nice bruise later, but her mind was more focused on finding that key.

She started opening drawers flinging belongings everywhere. Who cared at this point if she made a mess. She checked under the bed, behind paintings, inside the closet, even ripped open the mattress with her dagger to check inside. Even with her byakugan she couldn't see anything even resembling the shape of a key. Nothing! Nothing! Where was it?!

She paused.

She could hear faint footsteps turning the corner of the hallway that lead to the bedroom.

She looked around panicking. No time to bend the bar and jump out the window. She had to hide!

The closet. She remembered the closet. She carefully and quickly peeked the door open just wide enough for her to sneak through. Leaving a small crack in the door so that she could see what was happening. Crouching down in the corner of the closet, she awaited her fate.

The door to the bedroom opened with an eerie squeak.

She stopped breathing.

She could hear light yet irregular footsteps walking around the bedroom. The irregularity probably due to maneuvering around all the belongings she'd flung around.

Craning her neck, she tried to see who had entered the room, but her angle limited her to only seeing legs that were covered in orange pants.

They started to walk around the room and she would occasionally hear some drawers being closed and items being placed back on shelves. This person was taking their bedroom being raided rather calmly.

Then the tapping on pavement started getting louder. They were coming to the closet.

Secluding further to the back of the confined space she placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger. She could see the handle turning slightly.

"Sir."

The knob stopped as the figure turned around to greet whoever had come to the door.

Thank the heavens above.

She quietly released the breath she had held.

Hearing some mumbling she leaned closer to the door to hear what was happening.

"Well, you know, sometimes I have a bit too much fun." Spoke a smooth, male voice directed away from her. She assumed whoever had come in commented on the state of his room.

More mumbling.

"Well, yes, see to those matters. And check on the ladies and lords. They are my guests after all." He chuckled.

She heard the mumbling stop as the guard's steps faded outside the room, then were cut off completely when she heard the door click shut.

"How long are you going to hide in there?" The crisp voice spoke.

The hair stood up on the back of her neck. As her grip tightened on the hilt of her dagger.

"I wouldn't suggest killing me. It'd make your escape a whole lot harder." He snickered.

She squeaked as the door opened pouring in light. She looked up and met eyes colored a blue as vast as the ocean.

The ocean. She grabbed the sides of her pounding head clenching her eyes. She could see a sparkling body of water stretching past the horizon. It was… so… familiar.

He stopped snickering and cocked his head in confusing. The girl was now clutching her head with dread in her expression. Given, he had just caught her breaking into his room.

"Not too great at hiding, huh?" he chuckled looking down at her breaking her out of the trance.

She looked up once again, and was greeted with his smiling face.

Little had she know, there was a third path. Fail, and live.


	2. Chapter 2 - How to hide a criminal

**Chapt. 2** – How to Hide a Criminal (A Prince's guide)

***NOTES***

Thanks so much for the reviews and complements! I don't feel like I deserve such praises, but I am over the moon that you like my story so far. Hopefully, I can keep the ball rolling and not disappoint. Please let me know of any critiques you would like to make, or tips you would like to give!

* * *

 **Continued:**

Hunched in the closet, she was still staring at the man leaning against the door frame.

He cracked a smile, releasing a whole new wave of sunshine that washed over Hinata leaving nothing but warmth in its wake.

His smile. Oh, his smile was penetrating. When his lips curled over his canine-like teeth, his eyes would squint looking almost sinister. It was so sincere. She had never seen a man smile with his whole self. It was like a blade right through her heart. Instead of stopping it on its last beat, it pumped blood so quickly to her face that…. That…

Black.

He watched her face gradient into fear, then it changed color, and finally slumped towards her lap.

"Hahaha!" he couldn't stop himself from letting a boisterous laugh.

"Who the heck is this girl?" He said to no one in particular.

There was a slight sense that she might've killed him. Which reflected in her hand still resting on the hilt of her dagger. But her hesitation showed that she didn't want to. And that was enough for Naruto. He prided himself on being a pretty good judge of character. And this girl was good, he could tell.

Now, however, there was an unconscious girl in his closet. Name, unknown. Origin, a mystery. He didn't even know how she got here. Probably had something to do with the group that raided the front gate earlier, he deducted. But they had long since left, leaving him with quite the predicament. Luckily, hardly anyone came up here.

He scooped her up and started across the floor to place her on his bed.

There was a small squeak from the direction of his door which stopped him mid-step.

"Uh…. What're you doing?" said the stoic voice.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh placing his hand to rub behind his neck, almost dropping the girl in the process.

"I would try to explain, "He paused thinking of the past few events, "but I don't think it'll make the situation any better. I'm not even sure what situation this is."

The man with dark hair looked from Naruto's face, to the unconscious girl in his arms, to his disaster of a bedroom.

"So…. Your bedroom's a mess." He pointed out, as Naruto nodded in confirmation. Ready for his best friend to deduce a solution.

"And you have a passed-out girl in your arms…" confirmed with another nod from the blonde.

"And…. You're walking over to your bed?" Naruto looked over towards his red sheets where he was going to place the girl.

"So…. You're a rapist." He said in a monotone voice, but Naruto could hear the mocking tone.

"Is this even a time to joke right now?! Help me out, Sasuke!"

Sasuke let out a snort, "What do you want me to do? I'm not even sure what I walked in on."

Naruto sighed. Placing the girl gently across his bed.

"Do you want me to call the guards? It looks like you have the situation all under control to me." Sasuke commented with a smirk across his face.

Naruto flashed him a glare.

"Alright," Sasuke put his hands up in defense, "But seriously, do you want me to call anyone up? It all depends on what you want to happen to her."

Naruto paused, looking at the girl in front of him. Even sleep didn't bring her peace. He could see her mouth twisted in a slight frown and her hands were clenched at her sides. Whatever circumstances brought her here he would make sure they couldn't reach her past the castle walls.

"No. Don't call them." He looked up at Sasuke.

"I don't want anyone knowing she was here."

Sasuke nodded, "You know I'll trust whatever judgment you make."

And Sasuke meant it with every fiber of his being.

Sasuke was from a noble family. He had known Naruto all his life, though they hadn't always gotten along. But when his family had died in a tragedy, Naruto helped build his house up again from nothing. Making sure that his families legacy never died. And when all your riches, power, and influence disappear. People's loyalties die with it. Naruto was the one who helped him have trust in his people once more. The one who made sure Sasuke would be the ruler he was always destined to be. And thus, his lord-ship was built from the ground up. No entitlements, everything he had, him and Naruto had built together. And that's a bond for the ages. It could never be taken away.

Naruto was his most loyal friend. Sure, they fought once and a while. But they did it because sometimes the other needed to hear the truth.

Then it hit him.

"Naruto, Sakura is looking for a new handmaiden." He looked towards the blonde's direction.

Naruto turned away from the girl and looked at Sasuke a little confused.

Sasuke looked at his friend, waiting for it to click. And when his expression didn't change Sasuke sighed.

"She" he said gesturing towards the girl, "could pose as Sakura's handmaiden."

A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head, but Sasuke cut him off before he could speak.

"Naruto, I need to know. Do you trust this girl to be alone with our friend?" Sasuke delivered each word with conviction.

Naruto paused, glancing again at Hinata.

"I do. She won't do anything to her. I know it." Looking Sasuke square in the eyes as his statement flowed between his lips.

That's all he needed to hear. And Naruto knew it.

Sasuke then glanced at the girl on the bed, "Well I guess all there is to do now is wait for her to wake up. I'm going to go try and explain this to Sakura," He stated as he made his way towards the door.

"Try not to get caught doing naughty things again." He waved his hand back, bidding Naruto farewell.

Naruto hucked one of his pillows towards the door as Sasuke closed it shut.

At first, Naruto sat in a chair he had set up by her bed side waiting for her to wake up.

Then he remembered the dagger placed at the base of her hip. He loosened her blade hilt from her side and placed it on the nightstand from arms reach. He didn't think she would hurt him. But waking up in a strange location next to a stranger could trigger something she didn't have control over. And her instinct looked like it could be killer.

Then he started to walk around his room picking up the objects she had flung around. Something to distract him a bit. He was still a guy after all. And there was a girl laying in his bed.

As he picked up books and clothes he wondered what it was she had been looking for. He couldn't think of anything so important to risk your life for to find.

His thought was cut short by a small stir coming from the bed. He rushed over waiting for her to wake up. He had so many questions for her.

"Ugh…," she whispered as her hand moved to her head. As her violet eyes, fluttered open.

"Hi, my name's Naruto. What's yours?" He said with excitement. Ready to meet the mysterious girl who broke into his room.

She was trying to get her grounding, as her blurry vision started to become clearer. A face surrounded by yellow locks hovered above her. He was like the sun, too bright to look at.

There was some kind of muffled sound trying to enter her ear and be comprehendible.

"-ell…" she concentrated a little hard shaking her head to hopefully reset her senses.

"….ello?" Somebody was trying to ask her something.

"Helloooooooooo?" Finally, she heard it.

Looking up she made eye contact with the hovering figure.

Then her memories came rushing back, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Running through the halls, hiding in the closet, and gazing up at a stranger. This stranger. She reached for her weapon grasping nothing but air. She placed her hand where her blade always rested against her side. Where was her dagger?

Looking around, she swiftly jumped onto her feet, standing on the bed. And rushed over to the other side of the room away from the man who could kill her. She had to find something to protect herself with. A book? Useless. Ah! A comb. Not exactly a weapon, but sharp. Sharp works.

She held the comb up in front of her waiting for the attack.

"Whoa, hey now," the man said raising his arms facing his palms towards her, trying to gesture her to calm down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so could you please put down the comb." He said on belated breath.

She hesitated, not exactly sure what the situation dictated her to do.

She tensed as he started slowly walking towards her, "Listen, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were sleeping on my bed. If you'll just hear me out, we can try to figure out this situation together."

She had to figure out a way to escape. She looked towards the window, then the door. He had now made his way around the bed standing a few yards away between her and the only exit in the room.

"My name is Naruto. You don't have to be afraid, we're here to help you." He almost whispered, so as to not startle her.

Her breathing started to slow down. They weren't going to kill her? But she was a thief. She broke into their house, right? She began questioning her memories wondering if the series of past events had actually happened.

While thinking, she hadn't noticed the blonde still creeping towards her until his hand was on the comb and he grabbed it and threw it across the room.

They both froze and looked at each other startled, waiting to see how the other would react.

He was the first to break the silence with an awkward chuckle, "Uh, sorry about that," he apologized rubbing the back of his neck, "I just thought we could talk better without you stabbing me with a comb."

Again, awkward silence.

"Um so I already introduced myself. My name is Naruto. So, I guess for starters, what's your name?"

"Hinata." She squeaked barely audible. The words just slipped right out of her mouth.

She slapped both hands across her lips.

"So you do talk!" He exclaimed with his squinty eyed smile, causing her head to spin a bit.

Why would she tell him her name?! It was like he was hypnotizing her or something.

He continued, "Well Hinata, I don't know why you're here, or how you got here. But you're my guest now. And as my guest I'll protect you."

Naruto squared his shoulders standing tall, then pointing to his chest referring to himself he said, "And I always keep my word, 'ttebayo!" he flashed his bright grin right at her.

And for some reason, she had all the confidence that he could.

The door opened behind Naruto. She quickly switched her gaze from the snug blonde to a dark-haired man stepping into the room.

"I see we've moved past introductions." He stated nonchalantly.

He looked from her, and then rotated towards Naruto, "I talked to Sakura, she said she'd want to meet her and to bring the girl to her room."

"That's great Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed wrapping his arms around her jumping up and down. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. And just as quickly he let go to grab her hand, "you're gonna love meeting Sakura!"

He then took off at full speed out the door. As she was being dragged out of the room, she saw Sasuke place his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. Under the cover of his hand, she thought she saw a small crack of a smile.

He didn't slow his pace as he turned corners, practically whipping her around every curve. She almost didn't notice the heat lighting her hand on fire at his touch. It made her palm all clammy.

As they continued their frantic running, her hip grazed a wall almost knocking a tapestry to the floor. She realized that maybe Naruto's excitement was loosening his control on their speeded path.

And she was right. As they turned the next corner, she heard a crash.

Peering over the shoulder of the blonde rampager, she saw pieces of what she assumed had once been a beautiful vase.

Naruto crouched down hastily trying to pick up the pieces.

"Baa-chan is going to kill me." He mumbled to himself.

She tried to stifle a chuckle, amused by his carelessness.

"Ah-," she heard him suck through his teeth.

Looking down she could see him clutching his hand as a line of blood started oozing from his finger.

Leaning down, issuing a stare from her capture, she ripped a strip off the hem of her shirt.

He watched as she wrapped his finger in the small cloth. She didn't have any belongings to begin with, but readily gave up what she had to help others. She was a strange girl, he thought.

"You're really nice, Hinata." He commented as her concentration was diverted to the proximity of his face to hers.

He was so close. She tried to maintain her composure.

Then a voice from a figure behind her said, "Geez, that's why I always tell you to calm down."

She looked up to see the man from earlier sighing at Naruto.

"You just weren't fast enough to keep up Sasuke," Naruto sneered.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Kakashi is looking for you."

Naruto glanced over towards Hinata.

"Don't worry dobe. You go, I'll take the girl to Sakura." he uttered.

And with a pouty face Naruto grumbled, "But I wanted to introduce her to Sakura."

"If you don't go, Kakashi's gonna come looking for you. And how are we going to explain this to him?"

The black-haired one did have a point.

Finally, convinced by his friend Naruto turned to hinata and said, "I have to go. Sasuke will introduce you to Sakura and I'll come back right after I'm done. She's really nice so don't worry."

She wasn't particularly worried. If she had lived this far, there probably wasn't any immediate danger ahead. Probably.

She watched his back as the energetic blonde ran down the hall and turned the corner out of site.

Unsure of what exactly was happening, she started to follow Naruto's friend down the hallway to meet this Sakura person.

Walking down the hallway in silence she trailed behind the man named Sasuke.

When they turned a corner, she felt strong hands push her against the wall.

Sasuke loomed closer until his lips almost touched her ear.

"Listen." His cold voice sending shiver down her spine, "Naruto trusts you, so I will too. But if you hurt her. I don't care where you run, or how far you seem out of reach. I will find you. And anyone you love, if they do exist. And I will kill them."

She didn't want to hurt anyone. And she couldn't stay here for long, anyways. For now, though, she would keep looking for what she came for under their protection. Then she would leave to go looking for Neji. And Sasuke's threat wasn't much of a threat if Neji was already dea-

She froze on that thought. She would never think that. As long as she lived, she knew Neji would be struggling on the other side doing whatever he could to find her.

Sasuke's piercing gaze brought her back, remembering that he wanted a response so she nodded slightly. Still staring at the floor.

Feeling as though they were at an agreement. Sasuke continued to lead the girl until they stopped in front of a door cracked open slightly. He pushed on the edge. As it swung open effortlessly Hinata's eyes widened in astonishment.

A girl with beautiful pink hair held a ginormous trunk from both sides and with a grunt lifted it up and moved it to the other side of the room; smacking her hands together as she set it down. Hinata could only gape from the side lines in bewilderment. If this was the girl Sasuke thought needed protecting, she wondered what he thought a strong girl looked like.

"Ah, you made it." The pinkette said turning towards them.

Maybe she wasn't perfectly safe yet.

* * *

***NOTES***

I got pretty lucky this weekend and ended up with time (by put off things I had to do) to write the second chapter. So, by luck I mean procrastination. Very lucky that I procrastinated, haha.

I also got to introduce Sasuke. Naruto and sasuke's little banters were my favorite part to write in this chapter. Something about their friendship just hits me right in the touchy feels!

I also mentioned Kakashi and Tsunade just a little bit and will be introducing many other characters in the future, including Sakura in the next one. If you have a particular favorite, please mention it and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3 - How to save a life

_Guys I am so, so sorry for the delay! Time has literally been slipping through my fingers, but hopefully Christmas will give me some time to write more, get this story moving!_

 _Without further or do. Chapter 3!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

She rushed up and grasped both of her hands.

"I'm so glad you made it, he wasn't mean to you, was he?"

Sasuke just sighed; Hinata noticed he did that a lot.

"I'll leave you to it then," he spoke while shutting the door behind him.

Scrunching her nose a bit, Sakura teased, "He seems mean at first, but don't worry, he's pretty harmless." She pulled Hinata across the room and placed her down on the trunk that had just been moved.

While sitting down, Hinata thought about how solid the trunk was. Then wondered how the heck that girl in front of her had picked it up and moved it.

Then, she realized Sakura was staring her up and down. It made her feel a bit… uncomfortable. Was she sizing her up for a fight? She didn't have her knife. Maybe there was a comb in the room.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sakura shuffling through her closet for something. Hinata got ready to evade at a moment's notice.

A long dress rolled out from Sakura's grip as she pulled it from her closet. Looked at Hinata. Then looked back at the dress.

"That should hopefully fit," she said, draping the cloth across her bed.

Hinata relaxed her muscles. She wasn't in any immediate danger thus far.

Sakura turned back to Hinata and continued, "Well, first things first. We need to get you freshened up and into some clean clothes.

Hinata glanced over at the dress and crinkled her nose a bit. She knew she had worn dresses before, but that was long before she could really remember. It didn't look easy to maneuver in.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wear a dress to fit in, but…" Looking deep in thought Sakura tapped her finger on the edge of her chin.

"Ah!" An expression of epiphany painted her face. She turned back to the closet digging around and eventually pulled out a pair of trousers.

"Sometimes we use these when playing sports," she pointed out, "You can wear them under your dress, hopefully they'll make you feel a little more comfortable."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's perseverance in making her feel welcome.

"T-thank you," Hinata whispered.

The girl with pink hair looked astonished, since it was the first time she had heard the girl say anything, but then her expression quickly became endearing.

"We'll get some more dresses made up in your size. Now, let's get you washed up." Sakura grabbed a towel and gestured Hinata to follow her.

With lilac eyes lit up, she willingly followed. It had been so long since she had taken a dip in the water. She loved splashing around and practicing balance techniques, it was great for her agility and speed. Finally, there was something familiar.

* * *

"If you need anything just yell." Her blushed locks slipped through the crack of the door frame before it closed with a click.

After undressing, Hinata squatted down into the steaming water grabbing her knees, and let out a little puff of dissatisfaction.

When she pictured a bath, she didn't think it would be so confined. She forgot that civilized folks took baths in metal crates not the open water.

She sunk into the water and blew bubbles, disappointed.

*Bang!*

The water rippled across the surface as she jolted in surprise.

"Sakura! How's Hinata?!" came a familiar boisterous voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Naruto! You can't just barge into my room like that!" Sakura smacked him on top of his head with her knuckle.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What if I, or Hinata, had been naked, idiot!"

Hinata looked down realizing that she actually was naked. Her face was now so red, she wasn't sure if the steam was coming from the water or her.

She wasn't the only one, Naruto's cheeks were dyed a deep pink from the thought.

"Don't think perverted thoughts!" She shouted hitting him again.

"Ow! I wasn't! I swear!" he defended, rubbing the top of his head and taking a few steps back to put some distance between him and his attacker.

"Geez, why do you never think before you act," Sakura said with a click of her tongue.

Continuing to rub the pain away he looked around the room for the girl from his closet. Seeing her nowhere he finally asked, "Where's Hinata?"

Sakura's eyes subconsciously looked over at the door, the only thing keeping the girl covered at the moment. Naruto followed her line of sight making a realization. And he took off.

"Where do you think you're going?! Don't go in!" She warned, chasing him with her fist held high.

After a series of frantic footsteps, there was a slight knock on the door.

Even with his voice slightly muffled by the door she could still hear his smile, "Hinata! SorryImissedya, KakashiandBaa-chanwouldn'tletmego! BUTI'LLCOMEVISITYOUTOMORROW,NIGHT!" He yelled all in one breath.

"Get out!" She could hear Sakura yelling as she shoved Naruto out of the room and slammed the door.

"That guy, is a breed of his own," she mumbled between breaths.

* * *

Hinata emerged from the bathroom dressed in the pajamas Sakura had given her.

"There, you actually have a face beneath all that dirt," she commented gesturing for Hinata to sit down.

As she sat down Sakura grabbed a brush and walked behind Hinata. She felt a big groggy from the day's events and the relaxing heat from the shower. But was brought back to reality when something touched her hair.

This feeling, she knew this feeling. A small melody began to play in the back of her mind. Somebody humming… a familiar… melody. A sharp pain shot across her temple interrupting her searching thoughts. She grabbed both sides of her head, clenching her eyes waiting for the ringing in her ears to subside.

"Hinata? Hinata?!" Sakura ran around Hinata so she was facing her. Grabbing both of Hinata's wrists she attempted to pry her hands from the side of her head trying to see what was wrong.

Hinata could only hear her own breathing. Starting at her fingertips she could feel her skin beginning to burn. As her head was about to split open, everything around her started to fade away into complete darkness. Until, mercifully, she was consumed by it.

* * *

She groaned feeling a familiar ache in the back of her head. Trying to sit up, she winced.

"Just lay back down," spoke a gentle voice. But it wasn't the stern yet soothing male voice she had heard so many times in the past. And it wasn't the familiar pale grey eyes meeting her own in concern, as had happened almost every time she had an episode like this.

Staring at the ceiling, she noticed that she was staring at a ceiling… She didn't own a place with a ceiling. Realizing where she was she tried to sit up again, but a strong hand held her down.

She glanced up at Sakura and gave the pinkette a look of slight panic.

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone." She gently smiled, looking exhausted. Had she stayed up all night watching over her?

Hinata gave a sigh of relief, no longer resisting Sakura's request to lay down.

Sakura then stood up taking the bowl to the table across the room. Wringing the rest of the water out of the clothe, she placed it on the edge of the ceramic bowl. Then picking up a motor and pestle she began grinding something together. (A motor and pestle is that heavy bowl where they grind medicine with what looks like a dough roller)

Green eyes looked up a bit concerned, "I'm not going to force you. But if there comes a time where you need someone to listen, you can tell me." She stated handing Hinata the contents of the small bowl and a cup of water.

"Drink it down with some water."

"Thank y-you, Sakura." Hinata spoke expressing her gratitude, but winced again as another jolt of pain rushed through her head.

"Get some rest, I'll try and keep the crazy guy at bay." Giving her a smile she walked out the door.

Hinata laid down resting her forearm against her forehead. Shadowing her eyes, which were spilling tears onto the pillow cradling her head. How? How could these people be so kind to her? And how could she let them be so kind? They almost made her completely forget she would have to take from them eventually. The guilt wouldn't let her go so easily.

She clenched her teeth. Then finally, the recent events caused her exhaustion to take over.

* * *

The next morning Hinata was all but recovered. So, Sakura decided to show her to a room that would be her quarters. Upon entering, she saw the bed was covered in dark sheets, but was lit up by the residing window just above the head board. On the opposite side rested another dress folded over the back of a chair next to a mirror sitting on a small table.

She was overwhelmed. She had no memory of experiencing the comfort of a room before. Turning towards Sakura she beamed, "I-I love it!"

Discovering her newfound comfort towards her lady, she was getting better at communicating.

Sakura flashed a gentle smile, "I'd love to take all the credit, but Naruto actually had the whole thing laid out. Seems like he's keen on having you stay." She shrugged off the statement, not knowing how much it effected the dark-haired girl.

Hinata's eyes were then downcast, ashamed of her actions being repaid with kindness. "W-why would he want me to sta-"

Sakura interrupted, leaning in so her nose almost kissed Hinata's. "Naruto is one of the most brash, idiotic, and wild human beings alive." Hinata held her breath at the proximity, still confused as to where she was going with this. "But," she held her finger up indicating there was more. "Also, one of the most righteous and pure people on this Earth. He has a motto he lives by." Sakura stated leaning back to a more relaxed distance.

Hinata cocked her head in confusion, but her eyes illuminated curiosity.

"He always keeps his word." She stated matter-of-factly.

 _I'll protect you._

Hinata blushed at his voice echoing in her memory, not realizing the person next to her had made an amusing discovery.

Ah, I see. Sakura grinned slyly. Oh, this was going to be fun. And she already knew how to get the wheels rolling.

"Actually, now that you mention him,"

 _Wasn't it Sakura that brought him up first_ , Hinata thought.

"I have this paper I need delivered to him, but I have to go talk to Sasuke about tomorrow's parade plans for the annual fire-walk festival." She chimed, handing Hinata a small roll of paper.

"Would you be a dear and deliver it for me? He should be up in his room. Make sure you hand it to him in person, it's very important. Well, see ya after dinner!" The whole sentence ran together never taking a breath, making it so Hinata couldn't intercede. Then Sakura prodded off before any protest could be made.

Hinata hesitated at first, unsure of what to do. But Sakura had been so kind to her, she could at least make sure the important message was delivered safely. She nodded to herself with determination and started towards the stairs leading up to his room.

The parchment is empty, silly girl.

* * *

She tapped on the door, making it creak open slightly. Hearing no response, she decided to peer her head in and see if the blonde man was there. Looking around she didn't notice him at first, but heard him. A loud growl of a snore came from the desk in the corner. He laid with his check flat on some papers and his arms sprawled out in front of him. She muffled a laugh with her sleeve as to not wake him.

Tip-toeing in slowly, she reached to place the strip of parchment on the desk. Startled by another loud snore. A slight tremor in her hand bumped the paper to the floor. Bending down to pick it up, brought her eye level with the sleeping figure. After shifting a bit in his sleep he was now snoozing silently. Being with him in a quiet state, gave her a chance to really look at his features. He had such long eyelashes, and she wondered where he had gotten the lines on his cheeks. Without thinking her hand moved in curiosity to trace the lines on his face.

"Nngh." One of his eyes fluttered open lazily. She jolted her hand away and stood up to exit the room. With her back towards him she wondered if she was caught doing… whatever it was she was going to do?

A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hi…nata?" came a sleep deprived voice.

She could hear her heart thumping, it was so loud he could probably hear it too. Her face was completely red. How could she face him now?!

"Hinata?" The voice came clearer now.

Her body and mind still unsure of what to do, thus, it started moving on its own continuing to walk towards the door robotically.

"Hey, Hinata! Wait up!" He said getting up from his chair. His arms tingled and were a bit noodley from sleeping with them above his head. However, he still managed to graze his hand along her shoulder hoping she would turn around.

Surprised by his comfortable yet stimulating touch she whipped around as the words just came spilling out of her mouth.

"Why are you so nice to me?! You don't even know me!" The words were heaved from her throat.

Immediately regretting her word barf, guilt started to set into pit of her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized, her eyes reflecting her sincerity.

His face moved from shock to softness. "I don't know why you came here to Konoha. But I know it was a good reason. And we just met. But I know you're a good person." He explained confidently with his sharp, goofy grin beaming at her.

Overwhelmed with so many emotions, she could feel pools of water welling up in the corner of her eyes. She looked down hoping to will her tears back. But her efforts were in vain, as small droplets trickled down her cheeks diving off the end of her chin.

"Ah-! AH!" He stuttered as his arms hesitantly flailed around her, unsure of what to do.

Finally, after a few moments of panic on his end. He just wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her into a bear hug. He clenched his eyes hoping his spiritic plan had worked.

She stared off into space. Her concentration shot, and not by the tightness of his hug cutting the circulation of blood to her brain. But because her body was now on fire; but not in a painful way. Every brush of his skin she could feel touching hers, and every chiseled curve pressed against her body. She could feel, she could feel it all. Breathing through her nose, she tried to think of something else to deter her thoughts and keep her vital organs functioning.

"N-N-N-N-Nar-Naruto." She finally sputtered out.

"I-I c-c-can't breathe." Her vision began to spin. She needed to cut off contact from the conductor stimulating her heart.

He finally let go. She sunk to her knees trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn't look up and meet his eyes, fearing she would drown in the deep blue pools. He bent down until he could wrap his arms around his shin holding his position in balance. (aka. the Asian squat) Resting his chin on his knees, he tried to check her condition.

She felt something cool press against her forehead. Looking up she saw a hand. And that hand was attached to the man she had escaped from earlier. His other hand rested on his own forehead. His tongue was sticking out, emphasizing the look of concentration on his face.

"Your face is all red, you don't have a fever do you, Hinata? When I have a fever, Sakura does this to me. She's gonna blah blah blah blah….."

His voice faded out until her vision rotated, directed towards the ceiling. And she was out.

"Hinata?!" The blonde shouted, again flailing his arms about. This girl always put him in at loss of what to do!

* * *

Her eyes tried to peel open, but a ray of light kept forcing them closed. Slowly sitting up, she saw that she was back in her room. The light through the window now facing her, indicating it was morning. How did she…?

The memories hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking her back down on the bed. How did she get here…? He didn't c-C-CARRY her, did he?! She stuffed her face into her pillow. She must've been heavy! Heaven forbid, she didn't say anything in her unconscious state, did she?!

Groaning into her pillow, she came to the realization that she had woken up in a different bed every day since she had arrived.

Hinata was so caught up in her own humiliation she hadn't noticed the emerald eyes studying her in amusement.

"I see you've come around." Chimed the gleeful figure, trying to contain her enjoyment.

"A-ah, Sakura, I-I-" Hinata stuttered unsure of how to explain; or what even needed explaining.

"Don't worry, he carried you to my room last night in a frenzy, but I told him you had a slight fever all night. Thus, causing you to fall ill and act weird. He was worried, but I told him you'd be fine." She soothingly explained.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

Sakura, letting her intrusive nature get the best of her and with a raise of her eyebrows added, "That's not how you want the man you like to find out about your feelings anyways."

It was almost an audible click. Like? Feelings? Her heart pumped faster as the words sunk in. Her body finally communicating the message her mind wasn't ready to hear. Hinata's thoughts folded in on themselves as questions of why, and how, floated around in her head.

Pulling a dazed Hinata along, Sakura continued, "Anyways, I'll let you fret over that later. For now, we have to get ready for the fire-festival parade. Everyone's running around like chickens with their heads cut off!"

* * *

Hinata started brushing Sakura's pink locks like Sakura had done last night for her. Her mind still trying to comprehend the information her lady had revealed.

"You are surprisingly good at this," Sakura stated, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Hinata, brought back to earth, looked down meeting green eyes, "I-I don't think so." The small memory that had knocked her out the other night started to echo in the back of her thoughts. Before they could take shape in her mind Sakura continued, "Well, you're better at it than me. I've been trying to tame these stray hairs since the day I was born! I _used_ to get made fun of all the time, but then those two idiots came along and it's been a headache ever since." A small smile began to sprout from the corner of her mouth as she swept her pink bangs to the side.

"Y-you all seem very close," Hinata stated, a small blush crawling across her cheeks as she was reminded about what Sakura had said earlier.

"Sakura-san…. W-why would you say that I like N-N-Naruto-san?" now her entire face betraying her, turned crimson as his name escaped her lips.

"No need to be so formal, he hardly deserves your praise" Sakura smiled.

With a downcast look Sakura let loose a small sigh, "It's not like I know anything really. But Hinata, he deserves to be cared for once and a while instead of always being the caretaker. He deserves so much more than anything life has so graciously granted him."

"You guys seem very close." Hinata stated, twiddling her fingers.

"He's been through… a lot. I contributed to some of his painful experiences." The pinkett's voice tightened towards the end of her sentence.

"Out of all of us, he deserves to be happy the most." Her smile looked lonely and her eyes had a far-off look.

"Hard experiences?" Hinata questioned curiously.

She just looked at Hinata with softened eyes.

"That's something he'll have to tell you himself."

Hinata wanted to start asking so many questions, but was cut off.

"Now, I think we should head down. The parade is about to start." Giving Hinata a wink, she grabbed her hand and started for downstairs.

* * *

Hinata could hear the cheers and celebratory shouts from the other side of the large gate. And she was trying to concentrate on those sounds, because sitting across from her in the carriage was none other than Naruto. She had a suspicion that maybe a pink-haired friend had something to do with this.

Sakura sat next to Hinata, with Sasuke across from her.

Naruto was bouncing up and down in his chair, unable to contain his excitement.

This instigated a sigh from the sullen-faced man sitting next to him.

"Can you please try and calm down, Naruto?" Sasuke begged.

Completely ignoring his request Naruto looked at Hinata, "This is your first fire festival, right? Glad you got better, this is something you won't want to miss!"

Not completely sure what he meant, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and the carriage lurching forward.

With her back facing the crowd, she watched as they passed the gate surrounding the castle and drove into the town streets.

Her eyes widened. There were streamers everywhere! And as they passed by, she could see all the people cheering and throwing what looked like small pieces of paper into the air. When they floated down, they would twist and turn reflecting the suns light. It was mixtures of golds, reds, oranges, it was like dancing fire was floating around them! She couldn't believe her eyes!

Naruto at first gazed around, but then noticed the enamored expression of the girl in front of him. He couldn't help but grin as a small piece of paper landed on her nose. He knew should would love it!

Hinata paused.

She saw the faint flicker of light in the corner of her eye before she saw the arrow. It was like time slowed down. She didn't need to activate her byakugan to see it, or know where it was going. Her heart stopped. Time might've slowed down around her, but she knew she had the speed to block it from its original path. Standing up, she heard it hit with a thump.

Red liquid trickled down the front of her dress. Hinata caught Sakura as she slumped forward with an arrow poking out the back of the pinkett's shoulder.

She heard shouting.

She felt people moving around her.

But all Hinata could do was stare. Stare at the arrow that almost ended her life. Stare at the man she was willing to give it up for. Stare at the girl who had saved it.

* * *

 _Ba-ba-ba! Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but I just had to._

 _Thanks for reading, and again sorry for such a time gap. My chapters are pretty long, I was thinking of making them shorter, yea? Nay?_

 _Well, anyways, stay tuned for next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4 - How to have a food fight

**Chapter 4 -** How to have a food fight (A commoner's guide)

* * *

***_ 1

It had all happened so fast. And yet it was like everything was moving in slow motion.

Hinata didn't remember saying anything, but she moved quickly. Holding the now bloody and semi-conscious Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke rushed to pick Sakura up. Naruto reached them first. For a brief moment Hinata locked eyes with him. She saw frantic fear in his face. Sweeping Sakura up in his arms he vanished, with Sasuke not far behind.

Maneuvering through the crowds they jumped from building to building heading towards the castle. Hinata could see Naruto's back, she struggled to keep up, but was trailing close behind.

When they arrived at the castle everything was hectic. Everyone was scrambling around, it would've been easy to go unnoticed, and most people didn't see, but Hinata watched as Naruto placed the girl in his arms gently on his bed. Slipping his arm out from under the pinkette, Hinata saw the expression on his face. One she had never seen. And it was directed at the Sakura. It made Hinata's heart clench.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open, and Sasuke came in followed by a busty blonde woman and a man wearing a mask with silver hair.

"Does anyone have any medical experience?!" Tsunade yelled over the frantic crowd.

It was silent. Hinata's shaky palm barely surpassed the top of her head. Tsunade looked over at her. Hinata stood there with a hesitant volunteered hand. She had tended to her cousin's wounds along with others in the guild on occasion. And Sakura was her friend, she wanted to help where she could.

Pointing at Hinata the woman barked, "Grab me some hot water! Kakashi! Bring me those towels!" Moving quickly. She shuffled everyone out of the room except Hinata, who was to assist, and went right to work.

Hinata watched with nervous sweat rolling down her forehead. With her brow furrowed she looked at her friend lying there in silent pain. Tsunade's hands moved quickly and carefully. Removing the arrow, then stitching up the wound. It would've been amazing, if her friend's life wasn't in danger.

After hours of observing, and handing the tools back and forth. They were done. Now all there was left to do was wait.

Coming out of the room, she saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the hall. Both of them had their heads resting in their hands, but she knew they were awake painfully waiting to see Sakura. They immediately stood up upon hearing the door open and started running towards Sakura. But Naruto paused, letting Sasuke run right past him. The expression on Naruto's face was pained, almost as if he had realized something. Brought back to a reality he didn't want to be in. Sasuke sprinted right past Hinata and Tsunade to Sakura's side. Hinata looked up to meet Naruto's eyes, but he was looking right past her. Again, the slight tug on her heart.

She woke up from her distraction and glanced back towards her friend. She wanted someone to tell her it would all be okay. But nobody did.

* * *

***_2

Sasuke had stayed with her all night. Sitting by her bedside with her hand pressed in-between his. It almost felt intrusive to be there and as she walked out Naruto followed behind her closing the door.

It was awkward silence.

The only sound to be heard was their feet tapping against the cobble stone floor. Then there was only the sound of her footsteps. She looked back at Naruto who had paused.

His lips parted saying, "You worked hard Hinata, thank you. You should get some rest." He gave her a nod and a weary smile.

She returned his smile with a faded one of her own, "No n-need to thank me. She's my friend, too."

Bidding her goodnight, he turned around and headed back towards his quarters.

"N-naruto!" She sputtered out, wanting to ask about the expression she had seen him wearing earlier.

Turning back around he cocked his head to the side, and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

She couldn't get the words out, "W-where are you g-g-going to sleep tonight?" she finally settled on an innocent question (Maybe not so innocent ;) ehhhh), knowing his bed was currently occupied.

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight." He sighed then continued, "Goodnight, Hinata." And with that their conversation ended as they parted ways.

She couldn't get the image of him staring at Sakura with such fear, yet such tenderness. Almost as if he…. She couldn't finish the thought. Because accompanied with the memory, came the bickering pain in her heart. And she couldn't lose two friends in one day.

* * *

***_3

The next morning, Hinata walked into the room where Sakura was resting. She brought a bowl with a damp cloth clinging to the side. The door made a small sliding creek then her steps came to a halt.

She could see the depth of his stare. The forbidden object right in front of his eyes. He gazed at her, his mind was so far away. He was somewhere else, wherever she was, that's where he was, too.

The feeling of a cold hand crept around her heart tickling her emotions with darkness, jealousy, and pain. She took a sharp breath in like she had emerged from a pool of water. That was close. She had almost let the feelings cloud her judgment. Sakura was her friend, Naruto was her friend, and she had collected great memories because of them. She knew why she was in the room originally. But those intentions had already lost reason. She never could, or would, intrude on the happiness of her friends. They had taken her in, showered her with love and acceptance, no questions asked.

Her heart ached, but it was relieved by the accomplished feeling of gratitude. That feeling of being protected, thought of, and cherished. These were feelings she rarely felt, and now they were given in abundance. A small smile crept onto her lips. This time, no matter what she had to give up she would fight for the happiness of the one's she loved, whatever it may be.

Closing the door behind her, she glanced at the boy clenching a pale hand with a furrowed brow. The sunlight rolled through the strands of his blonde hair. She knew, his image would always make her heart beat.

Feeling a small brush of wind against his ankle, he looked over as violet eyes turned away from him. He had just missed her glance as she disappeared behind the door with a click.

He whipped his head towards the window. Remnants of a cold stare lingering in his mind. He couldn't shake this ominous feeling.

* * *

***_4

Blocks of light bent right where the wall met the stone floor. It made her shadow stand parallel from her. She watched her shadow, amused by the way her hair bounced and swished with every step. It was almost at the same time she blinked, but she saw it. A hiccup of darkness blocking the light where she was currently standing in. She immediately activated her byakugan. It was headed in the direction she was walking, and she knew where their intended destination was. Continuing, she headed to meet them.

Slipping past the door into her corridors she silently closed it behind her, not turning around to see who her guest was. She could feel his presence, his stare, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Seeing as you're in my room, you must have some business with me." Hinata spoke, still not turning around.

He finally opened his mouth, "From what I witnessed earlier, it's only a favor I can ask of the Hyuga heiress."

Her brow clenched in confusion. Earlier? What was he talking about? She looked down on the floor next to her seeing the outline of a figure in the box of light shaped by the window behind him.

The sun reflected a slight red halo around the shadow of his head, and outlines of numberless piercings obscuring the outline of his facial features.

"To what honor do I owe the guilds leader to grace me with his presence?"

"You're formality precedes you. Classy indeed." The words hinted amusement, but his voice was consistent and cold.

The presence that loomed behind her belonged to Pain, the guilds leader. Whom she had only seen once from afar.

/flashback

It was after a particularly tiring mission; the members of her section had gathered together in a small clearing. Everyone was relaxing and getting ready for the night. After finding a sound location to set her stuff down, she gave Neji a nod indicating she would be right back. Using her byakugan, she had pinpointed a creek where she could wash up.

She walked carefully towards her setout path. Feeling no danger or presence near her. She liked to play a game where she would maneuver off the beaten path and avoid touching any stray bush or rustle any leaves on the ground. Passing through a particularly bushy tree, she heard a voice.

Glancing up through a small crack, she peered through to see two people talking too low for her to hear. One of which she recognized, even from just the back of his head, it was Deidara. He would come and relay instruction from the heads of the guild often. The second didn't look familiar at all. She would've definitely remembered his red hair and unique face piercings if she had seen him before.

He glanced up, his conversation not missing a beat, his partner didn't even notice his intense eyes staring right through the bushes directly into her hazed purple pupils. His gaze stopping her heart in a death grip. She couldn't breathe, or move by some unseen power paralyzing her thoughts and actions. He first blinked, then looked away, releasing her burning lungs gasping for air. She ran as fast as she could without being noticed by the other party.

She never told Neji. She never told anyone. Uttering the words, to relive the memory, made them stick in her throat. Never would the story surface for comfort from another person. She knew that power could only belong to the leader, a name she had heard before. Pain.

/end flashback

She would never meet those eyes again.

She was brought back from memory lane by him taking one step towards her. Freezing every muscle in her body.

He was about to take another step forward when he paused. After a few seconds she could hear the tap of feet slowly approaching her room. The fact that he had heard seconds before she could even grasp why he had paused sent shivers up her spine.

He finished the step he had intended to take earlier. He didn't lean in, nor was he that close, but his voice whispered loud enough that only she could hear, "I hope you don't disappoint my high expectations. Until we meet again, princess."

And just like that he was gone, his words not even leaving an echo.

* * *

***_5

She almost didn't hear the voices of two people from the hallway over the tense atmosphere.

"He said it was this way!" she heard a high pitch voice exclaim.

"You ask a guard for directions and he doesn't even know his own castle." Again, the same voice.

Hinata slowly cracked her door open to peer out into the hallway.

She saw a delicate looking blonde girl looking around with her brow furrowed. Behind her was a pale man with a cheeky grin pasted across his face.

The blonde flipped her bangs covering her eye and yelled, "WHERE THE HEL-"

Instantly, Hinata's image of her shattered. The blonde paused turning around and looked right into Hinata's eyes.

"Hey, you!" she said pointing at the now frozen Hinata.

"We're here to see Sakura. And when we got there, she wasn't there! You live here, right? Where is that little wench hiding? Is she even injured?" the frantic blonde girl explained.

Hinata's mind was frozen watching the ponytail flip around and her pointing every which way speaking too quickly for human understanding.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Hinata opened her mouth like a broken record.

The beautiful blonde smacked her on the back, "Spit it out girl!"

"I-I-I c-can take you t-to her."

"Great! Lead the way!" she gestured for Hinata to step in front, "My name is Ino by the way. And this is Sai." Hinata stretched her neck a bit and saw pale man still smiling. His smile was absolutely unreadable, sending a small chill down her back. And she rigidly moved her neck back to block his face with Ino's.

Hinata then stiffly lead them down the hall towards the king's tower. They both followed, Sai with his unchanging expression and Ino talking and talking to… well… nobody in particular I guess.

* * *

***_6

Upon reaching Naruto's room where Sakura was still staying. Hinata didn't even have the chance to walk in before Ino kicked the door open.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all deer-in-the-headlights staring at them.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME! YOU'RE FOREHEAD CAN BE SEEN FROM SPACE!" Ino finally yelled keeping everyone else silent.

All except for Sakura, who now had a vein popping from her forehead.

"I HAVE TO HIDE FROM YOUR STENCH! I CAN'T RISK GETTING AN INFECTION FROM YOUR FILTH, INO-PIG!"

It was like watching a tennis match. Everyone's head switched from side to side watching the two fight. Now looking at Ino, whose fists were white from clenching them, broke into tears collapsing on the bed by Sakura's feet.

Sakura's expression went from a bit shocked and then relaxed into tenderness. She rubbed Ino's back as Ino sobbed, muttering comforting words like, _I'm fine, Don't kill me off so easily._

"I was so worried! And you're just sitting here flirting with your fiancé?!" Ino finally lifted her face, now dripping with a tear-snot concoction, gesturing towards the black-haired man.

Hinata froze.

Fiance? She looked over at the two men standing in the corner. Neither one of them made eye contact, and just stared at the floor. She could see a small blush on Sasuke's face. And she didn't have the courage to look at Naruto's expression.

"Ino, " Sakura sighed, "I told you, I'm basically recovered. These people keep insisting that I sit here all day, but all I need is to get out of this bed!"

Sasuke gave her a bit of a glare.

"You're such a fun killer!" Sakura stated, sticking out her tongue.

Hinata was a bit amazed, they didn't even need words to communicate.

"I'm not gonna let this ruin the fire festival. It's the best time of the year, for everyone! Either you let me go to that festival tomorrow, or I'm going to tear this castle brick by brick!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. He muttered, "I'll talk to Tsunade."

Giddily clapping her hands, Sakura grinned and thanked him.

* * *

***_7

After much insisting from Sakura every had finally agreed to re-boot the festivities and let her join the celebration.

Having missed a few days, tonight was the second to last day of the festival. The day of feasting. There would be central locations throughout the entire city where feasts had been set up, providing for everyone in the kingdom. Making it a kingdom-wide feast. There were cheers, and happy voices echoing through the streets of Konoha.

Naruto took his seat overlooking the ginormous dining hall. His adjacent seats were filled with his friends and closest advisors respectfully. He wished he could be more part of the celebration in front of him, but as King-to-be he had a duty to fulfill.

His thoughts were interrupted by a plate hovering past his shoulder and placed in front of him. He looked up to see Hinata giving him a nervous smile. He and Sakura had protested to her not celebrating with them, but there was no way to explain a hand-maiden seated with the royal party. Plus, they were trying to keep her identity, which they didn't know much about, on the down low. So, she would celebrate with the kitchen staff once the courses had been distributed to the upper-class.

Giving her his signature goofy grin he watched her face turn red as she nervously walked away. Had he done something wrong again? But as he kept watching he noticed her turn around and give him a petite grin.

It wasn't the only thing he noticed, however. Looking around he could see people, men looking her way. He shifted in his seat, feeling an uncomfortable pinch in the base of his stomach.

He stood up, tapping his glass getting everyone's attention. Everyone's attention away from her.

Clearing his throat he opened his arms gesturing to the crowd in front of him and began speaking.

"I would like to welcome everyo-"

There was a large crash as he felt liquid and food tumble all down his face and shirt. Looking up he saw a woman standing in front of him with a look of death in her eyes.

* * *

***_8

The loud clang echoed through the room.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" followed by a whimpering sob Hinata looked over to see a woman, now being held back by a few guards while struggling to release herself from their grip. Her head was currently hunched, but Hinata could see tears dripping off her chin, along with a thin trail of blood. When she looked up again, she saw the blood had come from biting her bottom lip. But it was the intensity in her eyes that caught Hinata's attention next. Hatred, almost glowing with it.

Looking over at Naruto soaked and covered in food. The loud clang having been the platter that now laid between them. His eyes did not greet her with the same hatred. They were sad, devastated. He did not move to resist her, he merely stood there taking every poisonous word and violent gesture made in his direction. It made Hinata's heart twist in knots.

 _Why wasn't he doing anything?_ She thought. It was immediately followed by, _why am I not doing anything?_ She tried to move, but for some reason she couldn't interrupt, nor intervene. She didn't have the right, she didn't understand. She was an outsider still. Neither his friends nor anybody moved. They were all outsiders, too.

"YO-… (another sob)… my son…" her voice started to choke up interrupting the sentence. The guards took this pause between violent struggling to start dragging her away.

"YOU KILLED MY SON! YOU KILLED MY SON! YOU KILLED HIM! …" Hinata could still hear the faint shouts of the repeated sentence as she was dragged down the hall.

His eyes were covered by a slight shadow. Standing up he raised his head to reveal a smile.

* * *

***_9

His smile reached his ears on both sides. But his eyes were squinted shut, giving what looked like a big goofy grin. His echoing laugh instantly dissipated the tense atmosphere. The party go-ers relaxed and some even chuckled at the Prince's ever cheerful mood. But his reflecting emotions only left the surface unwavering. Those who knew his depths understood that he closed his eyes because they would betray the easy-going façade.

He rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder still turned towards the audience, "I'm gonna go change, and I leave my friend Sasuke in charge until I return. Hopefully his grumpiness won't ruin the fun, haha!" He let out a small laugh and everybody then turned to talk amongst themselves.

Before Sakura or Sasuke could say anything, Naruto turned and walked out the exit.

Watching his back disappear past the velvet curtains, Hinata put down her pitcher and slipped back into the kitchen.

* * *

***_10

She tried walking to his bedroom door at first. But as she turned the corner, she saw the guards standing on each side of the entrance. Their facial expressions relayed that they were not letting anyone past.

Curtsying her way backwards and out of sight, she looked for another way in. There was only one door into the room, so I guess windows it is. She had scaled the castle once before, so what's a second time, right?

Finally making it to the closest window from the adjacent room balcony. She crouched in the window sill rain dripping from the tips of her hair. Looking up, she knew where he was sitting; a flash of lightning confirming his position. He sat on the edge of his bed facing her. But his head was slumped down and his hair covered his eyes. He was silent. Knowing she was there, but showed no movement acknowledging her presence.

She came down from the window sill and stood there now knowing how to approach. She had never seen him like this, and it made her heart ache.

That's when she saw it, a small twitch at the side of his mouth as he clenched his teeth. He was trying to hold back tears. And without thinking her feet moved towards him. Now standing right in front of him, she began to pick off pieces of food that still stuck to his hair. Her hands then moved shakily, but tenderly down the side of his face as her fingers brushed against the scars on his cheek. She hadn't noticed before, her focus fixated on his face, but somehow his hands had found the edge of her apron and were clinging on tight.

She could feel small drops of rain water slither down her fingers. But when lightning had struck once again, she realized it wasn't that her hand was already wet from the rain, but as she had cradled his cheek in her palm his tears were rolling onto her fingers. In one swift movement she hugged him. She hugged him tight. Every part of her being wanted to protect him, shield him from harm, show him he wasn't alone. But all she could do was hug him. She couldn't take away his pain, but hopefully she could take some of the burden.

For the longest time they stayed that way.

His tears had long since dried and he grabbed the side of her arm loosening her grip around him. Looking up he gave her a weak smile, and without a word went into the bathroom to wash up.

She stood there frozen until the door clicked shut and she fell onto her knees. How weak she was. He could brighten up the room with a single smile. And she couldn't comfort with a single hug. But she would keep being there for him. He didn't need her, she knew that. And she tried to dissipate any selfishness in her heart. But she hoped with this bit of comfort, she could squeeze some memory of herself into his heart. He had already taken up a good share in her own.

She stared down at her hands as the small droplets blurring her vision dripped onto her clenched knuckles. She couldn't shake the aching pain in her chest. Next time, she would be stronger for him.

* * *

 *****NOTES**

 _There you have it friends! Finally was able to go through and edit! I am so excited to reveal more and more into the story._

 _Any critiques you have would be amazing!_

 _Like I said, this is my first story and feedback is definitely helpful._

 _A new story might be in the works as well, if you like what you see (wink* wink*), then let me know if I should move forward! With both stories of course, I can't give up my first born, but I was thinking of adding another idea._

 _Thanks for your reads, and supports._

 _Much love,_

 _Curry Paste ***__


	5. Poll & News!

*******PLEASE HELP!**

* * *

Hey guys! Curry Paste here!

I need your votes and opinions! I want to start up another series, yay! And currently am debating between two ideas. Although I have more time this semester, I don't think I can update all 3 stories within a reasonable timeline. So, I would really like to know which one you'd want to see. And don't worry, I will eventually get to both of them :).

I have two of them posted below with the preface and first chapter preview. I have written half the first chapter of each.

I'm excited to see what you think!

* * *

 **STORY1 - StarBoy**

PREFACE: Naruto, a star, collides into a watering whole possessing the body of a fox unfortunate enough to be drinking from the pond. Hinata, once part of a prominent royal family, gone into hiding as a guard in the new imperial ruler's regiment. What adventure awaits these star-crossed lovers?

CHAPT1:

When stars twinkle, is it just a wink?

While watching over you, shining. Do you think their perspective makes them wiser? Or more inexperienced? Does an audience know more than the players themselves?

Can stars be envious of each other? If one burns brighter than the other, that is. It's their distance to us that truly distinguishes their importance. But do keep in mind that wasn't discovered until long after this story.

I wonder if their situation really differs from ours? Do we choose our circumstances, or are we just thrown here in a lottery of lives?

Whether this story was coincidence or ordinance, we'll let you decide.

***_1

His head leaned into his hand, looking down onto the round orb full of people. I guess you people call this "people watching".

His eyes followed the path of the young boy he had gained an interest in these past few nights. He was playing with his wooden horse his dad had carved him.

Then the watching eye's gaze shifted across the green land towards the blue wavy sheet where he saw men fighting and red painted the dirt beneath their feet.

He could see the boy's father, battling his opponent. They were neck in neck with their skills. He couldn't hold in his concern. He was cheering for the man, jumping, biting his nails! Every clash of their spears making him nervous. Leaning further and further forward.

He was beginning to falter against every collision of their spears.

"Come on, come on." He said pounding his fist against the ground. He was completely enraptured in the battle.

Stretching his neck, he began to lean even further. Until, he declined his center of gravity past tipping point.

He felt his feet lose traction against the ground. Flipping forward, he began to plummet towards Earth.

* * *

OR

* * *

 **STORY2 – Play Judas**

PREVIEW: Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the biggest underground crime unit in Japan. Demeaned by her Father, goes undercover at their biggest rival collaborated company. Her mission, seduce the infamous Naruto Uzumaki.

CHAPT1:

Her lips brushed the microphone, as she slowly sang through the swirling smoke clouding the room. She had her eyes closed, because she didn't want the nervous shake in her hand to reach her vocals cords. It also made her hyper aware of the man talking to her father at the bar.

He had walked in, before the rush of the crowd and was now conversing in the corner.

Drowning out the voices bouncing small talk around the four walls, she could concentrate enough to make out words.

"What will it take Hayashi? …..long ….. wait…. her?" Their voices slightly being drowned out by the louder bridge of the song.

"…not good enough yet." She could hear the cold words of her father cut through sound entering her eardrum.

Words she had heard all too often.

"Give me some time… special training… great benefit to us all." He continued further.

She decided to stop peering into their exchanged words. She had heard all she needed to hear. The rest wouldn't be informative enough to give her any real meaning. Whatever her father had planned for her, she would get the run down later.

* * *

 _***NOTES_

 _Thanks to all my readers! I really value your opinion, otherwise I would not ask :)._

 _Thanks for the time and effort you put into commenting and reading! May the new year bring you great things!_

 _As always, criticisms, comments, compliments are always welcome/wanted :D_

 _Aaaaaand, of course I wouldn't leave you with a chapter update! My gift to you._

 _***_Curry Paste_


	6. Chapter 5 - How to Sneak Out

**Chapter 5** \- How to Sneak Out (A partiers guide)

* * *

 _***_Continued:_

She woke up the next morning in her bed. The moments of last night now seeming like a distant memory.

Once dressed she walked to Sakura's room and could hear voices discussing on the other side. Pushing the door open she saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura conversing something with upbeat voices.

"There you are!" Sakura grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her into the conversation.

"We've been waiting for you sleepy head! We were just planning how we were going to sneak down to the party by the fire temple tonight!"

"Wai-? Wha-?" Before Hinata even had time to get a word out Sakura was holding up various clothes and accessories, trying to find something that satisfied her envisioned look for Hinata.

Amidst the chaos, Hinata was able to snag a few glances at Naruto.

He didn't seem any different; also shuffling through various masks, still his cheerful self. Had last night been a dream then?

Once again pulled away from her thoughts into Sakura's fashion show, she started to get a run-down of what this whole shebang was about.

"So, every year since we were kids, we would put on the fire festival traditional civilian attire and clay masks. Then we would sneak down to the temple where they have the fireworks festival on the last day. You absolutely have to come with us Hinata!" Her eyes were gleaming with excitement as she stared up at Hinata.

"S-sakura, are you sure your shoulder will be alright?" Hinata questioned.

Fussing around with Hinata's current dress she continued to explain, "Don't be such a party-pooper, Hinata! It's tradition, and we have to give you the whole festival experience!"

Not being able to argue with her, Hinata decided to be the good mannequin for Sakura to dress up. The girl had been shot in the shoulder for goodness sake. The least she could do for her poor wound is be compliant.

While standing, she did feel like someone was staring at her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Naruto and Sasuke continue their muttering conversation too low for Hinata to hear. Maybe she was imagining things.

What she had missed was a lingering glance from the blonde as he steered his eyes back to Sasuke answering incorrectly to his friend's question.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, catching the glance. He pitied his blonde friend. The guy wouldn't know even if it punched him in the gut. He didn't want to get involved, but he knew his fiancé was gonna be all over this. It was going to be a long night.

***_1

* * *

Once dressed, Hinata and Sakura raced down the west staircase leading to the kitchen to sneak out and meet Naruto and Sasuke at the side gate.

Hinata was actually surprised at how extravagant the clothing she wore was. Also, how difficult it made it to run down staircases unseen. But Sakura explained that tonight was the night everyone in the city pulled out their traditional clothes to parade around. So, she couldn't argue for something more… mobile.

Somehow, they had made it out the back door of the castle into the courtyard. They had to make a quick dash from the side of the castle to the outer wall. Sakura claimed the perfect timing slipping past without causing suspicion. Now it was Hinata's turn. She glanced down at her heels. Well here goes nothing.

As she dashed towards the gate, she could see a guard approaching in her peripheral notching her focus for just a moment. A moment long enough that she stepped on her dress causing her to tumble forward.

She began to bend over to roll out of the fall, but the stiff fabric prevented her maneuver and she clenched her jaw in preparation for the face-pancake she was about to make on the cobble stone.

Instead, she was met with a cushioned embrace. Looking up she saw a fox-faced figure hovering above her. She resisted her immediate urge to punch. He was saved by her byakugan, activated by instinct. Even deactivated, she could still feel Naruto's smile seeping through the mask.

"Hey! Who's over there!" one of the guards started to approach them.

With little time to react Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started running through the now opened gate. Hinata probably would have fainted had the situation been less dire. But there was something else that grabbed her attention.

Walking past the gates was a sight she could only hope to see again. All the women's dresses and men's robes were painted with illuminating colors laced with shimmering material similar to their own attire. They reflected the low light flowing from streamed lanterns making the glow dance. The entire city looked like it was on fire.

"So?" they all said in unison behind their respective fox, raven, and cat masks staring at her.

"I-it's amazing." Was all she could get out.

Sasuke smirked putting his arm around Sakura turning to walk towards the fire temple. Naruto snickered, which made his shoulders shake a bit. She didn't even have time to adjust her rabbit mask before he grabbed her hand and dragged her along at an excited pace.

That night she didn't need to think about her past, the situation, or her predicament. They went from booth to booth eating and playing silly games. But honestly, she would've done anything to make that day last forever. Especially, with what was to come.

After hours of walking and laughing, they finally found a quiet area to sit down and rest for a bit.

"You know what, I think I might've overdone it." Sakura yawned, "I think I'll have to call it in for the night, but Hinata has never experienced the festival before. Naruto, you should stay with her for the big finale!" She suggested innocently.

Hinata cocked her head and gave Sakura a concerned wide-eyed stare. Very aware of her obvious plan.

"That's a great idea! Hinata, you're gonna love it! Blah, blah-blah, blah…" Naruto continued to go on and on about some prime location grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her away. While she stared at Sakura, who was giving her thumbs up's and wink's the entire time.

Hinata could feel all rational leaving her body.

***_2

* * *

He talked about the festival the entire way. But she didn't mind. Along the way he had taken off his mask, saying it was stuffy, which allowed his unruly spikes to fly freely in the breeze.

"We're here!" he announced skimming between two trees into a small clearing. It overlooked a lake surrounded by forests on every side.

"This is the secret prime spot!" He gestured proudly.

She couldn't stifle the giggle that shimmied through her lips.

"What?" he cocked his head to the side quizzically.

She realized he had heard her and started to explain, "I-it's just t-t-that you talked about the f-fire festival the entire way here."

Rubbing the back of his neck he glanced down a bit embarrassed, "Oh, ya, sorry. Once I get started it's hard to stop."

"O-o-oh, no! I meant it as a compliment! I've never seen someone talk with so much love and excitement. I can tell you really care about these people. I t-t-think it's really admirable."

Now he was blushing for a completely different reason.

"O-oh, haha, w-well, ya. I really do love it here. And the people are really amazing, you know!" he said while flashing a grin.

She scrunched her nose at his last comment. Amazing? Just last night he was crushed because one of his "amazing" subjects had drenched him with appetizers. And the state he was in afterwards… she couldn't bear to re-imagine. How could he give such high praises?

Noticing her change in expression, it was like he could sense her hesitation.

Sitting down on the grass he looked up at the sky with a far-off gaze. Hinata followed suit, tucking her dress beneath her knees and sitting next to him.

"I didn't always want to protect these people. There was a time when I actually had a lot of resentment towards them." She could almost see a leak of pain across his expression, but just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

"And I could feel myself feeding the monster inside of me. As my anger rose against them, my resentment towards myself grew as well. It was to the point where my self-control was basically swallowed up in hatred." He paused as the emotion in his voice began to rise.

"But, I was helped out by a lot of people. You've met quite a few of them already, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, pervy sage..." Where a small grin once stood at the mention of his friends was formed into sadness as he uttered the last name. She couldn't recall any mention of him during her stay so far.

She heard an audible swallow as he covered his somber expression, "I learned a lot about this place. This kingdom, and its people have experienced a lot of hardship. They've overcome a lot of pain, and I realized it wasn't just myself hurting." She could only listen and watch as he explained to her his reasoning. But she also noticed that his hand had moved and was now clutching at his shirt on his stomach. And his teeth began to clench. It was almost as if… he blamed himself for these hardships. Like some event in the dark history surrounding this illuminated city. As if the fires that burn so beautifully now, representing life and happiness that exist here, once symbolized burning pain and death plaguing his subjects.

He cleared his throat a bit and continued, "But the moment I opened myself up to them, it was like a flood sweeping away my own turmoil. It ended up being those same people who lifted me up to who I am today. And given, like you saw yesterday, not everyone can forget. But that's not why I decided to continue in the position I am in. I give my protection, strength, and love to them. But it's repaid a multitude over. They trust me. They trust me with their lives. And I can never repay them for that."

She had no response, tears streaming down her face, she just looked at him. She didn't understand. That feeling of being an outsider, the same one she had on the night of the feast, returned. The man in front of her, didn't seem capable of an evil thought. What was this event that was stringing along not only his pain, but the pain of others?

Feeling her eyes monitoring his expression, he looked over to her lilac orbs mounted with fresh tears. And they just stared at each other for a silent moment.

They were interrupted by a big bang, as the sky was painted with trickling lights cascading down towards them. This caused their gazes to shift forward both trying to hide a prominent blush. But both amazed by the sky flowers blooming right above them.

His words kept echoing in her mind. Trust. Did he trust her? Did he trust her knowing absolutely nothing about her? He had not once asked where she came from, why she was there, nor when she would leave. It wasn't the fact that people trusted him. It was that he trusted people. Completely. And that's why he would always be the one getting hurt in the end. And she could barely stand to look at herself knowing what she could do to him. And all she could offer in return is her trust, and a fleeting apology.

Turning his head away from the fireworks he looked over at her. The wind was moving her hair in smooth waves around her face. His eyes followed the carved path down her hairline across her jaw and up to her lips. His breathing started to pick up, and he noticed he had been staring for a while. Just when he was about to look away her lips began to move. He couldn't make out the words she was mouthing. But his gaze moved upward and he could see the tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes once more.

He didn't even know what was coming over him. His fingers grazed her palm as he wrapped them around her slim hand. He could see her shocked face in his peripheral, but he kept staring up at the fireworks, like it was no big deal. Because it wasn't. You normally hold hands with friends to comfort them. But his eyes couldn't, no wouldn't, turn towards her. He couldn't trust his expression, since all his the muscles in his face just went numb.

He didn't want her to notice… Wait… notice what exactly?

While having this battle of thoughts in his mind. Naruto failed to notice Hinata, staring wide-eyed, frozen in place. There were fireworks in the background, but neither the sounds nor sights could drown out the pounding of her heart and the fixation on the man grasping her sweaty palm.

 _He's holding my hand again. Naruto's holding my hand. He's holding my hand._ Was racing through her mind like a broken record player.

And maybe it was the poor lighting or the fact that both their brains had shut down, but Hinata and Naruto had failed to notice their reactions in that crucial moment. And maybe if they had, she'd still be here.

***_3

* * *

He stared across the lake into the distance, trying to steer his gaze from her sparkling lilac eyes. Had her eyes always been so distracting? Then he noticed a flurry of flustered voices coming from across the lake and saw a flicker of light. And no, it wasn't the fireworks.

It was perpendicular to their position. Looking over he could see a few men standing around a fire. Naruto squinted his eyes and noticed it was the firework launching area. It was slightly hidden by the bushes, but he could make out the outline of crates which contained the rest of tonight's fireworks. Small flames danced across the surface of the lake rippling as another firework exploded on the ground. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"I'll be right back!" He ripped away from her grip, sprinting to the other side of the lake. He had to stop those flames before they reached the supply crates full of fireworks.

Hinata barely had time to react. She turned to look in the direction he had been positioned in. And the smell hit her before the image registered. She could see flames crawling across the lake's surface grasping at the rim of her dress. She backed up until her spine was up against the rough surface of a tree. She could feel smoke seeping into her lungs, her eyes, her skin. She couldn't get the words out. Where was the hand?! Where was the hand to grab her from this hell?! Falling onto her knees, she grasped at her neck until the haze of red and gray surrounded her vision into blackness.

***_4

* * *

It took a while before he was able to smother the fire completely. The two men thanked him, and proceeded to move the crates a little further from the launching site. Giving their beloved Prince one last expression of gratitude, Naruto made his way back to Hinata.

Once jogging the distance over half the circumference of the lake, he reached the patch of grass they had been sitting on. He peered around, but couldn't find her.

"Hinata?" He called out, looking around.

Hearing no response, he started feeling a bit more paranoid. He began searching, a bit more frantic this time.

"Hinata!" he yelled cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice.

Still no response. He was about to panic until he saw what looked like a shoe peeking through the bushes edging the forest that surrounded the lake. Picking up the shoe, he knew it was definitely hers. He noticed that the bush had a rough line dented into it, like someone had ran through it.

Pushing aside branches his eyes widened.

In front of him laid a dis-shelved unconscious Hinata roughly leaned up against a tree. There were slight scratches on her exposed skin. And fresh tears still nestled in the crevice's of her eyes.

Grabbing her shoulders, he began to lightly shake her.

"Hinata? Hinata?! What happened?! HINATA!"

***_5

* * *

Hinata…. Hinata… hina…

She was in a dark room. Somebody was saying her name.

"Who's there?" she called out, trying to follow the path of the echoes.

Then they were gone.

As her eyes adjusted further. She could see the moon, it shone blindingly above her. It was almost like a piercing gaze she could never escape. Every step she took disrupted its reflection in the pool beneath her feet. She tried to look into the horizon, but couldn't see past the water, it was as infinite as the ground.

Trying to analyze further into the horizon she activated her byakugan. She immediately crumpled to the ground, clutching at her temples. Her head felt like it was going to explode!

"…nata….. inata….. Hinata…. Hinata! Hinata!" She felt somebody grab her wrist. Her eyes snapped up immediately, and the pain was flushed away.

"N-Neji…?"

She could see his pale grey eyes staring into hers.

"We have to run." He yanked on her wrist, commanding her to her feet, and they took off.

She could hear every splash their footsteps made, as the sound vibrated through the darkness. Hinata looked behind to find what exactly was chasing them.

Her heart picked up its pace. The moon. The moon was coming closer.

No longer feeling Neji's hand on her wrist. She looked in front of her and didn't see him dragging her along. Her momentum slowly came to a stop when she felt something plop onto her forehead and began sliding down to the bridge of her nose. Using her fingers to wipe her forehead. Looking down she saw a red liquid seeping into the grooves of her fingers. It began to rain blood.

Standing there soaked in the red liquid, she felt a presence behind her and time slowed down.

Turning around, she spotted a man across the way through all the suspended red drops. The moon no longer looming above her.

White hair, and white robed, but his eyes, pale and lit up with that same ominous glow that once stood in the sky. The moon always watching, searching, staring.

She blinked, and felt a small jolt. Looking down she could see an arm poking out of her chest. He slowly removed his hand with his fingers grasped around a small round object.

Chuckling through his gritted teeth he began to tighten his grip around her heart. She instantly felt the air pulled from her lungs as she began to sink into the water beneath.

She continued to suffer until she barely had her nose above water.

"You belong to me, Byakugan Princess." He said as his mouth curled into a grin and she was fully submerged.

***_6

* * *

She gasped for breath as she jolted up.

*BWaCk*

Again, her head felt like it was about to split open. She had bumped it against something solid. Holding her new goose egg she peeled her eyes open and saw an unruly tussle of blonde hair hunched over her bedside.

He sucked in air through his teeth rubbing his forehead, "You're finally awake." He said while tilting his head and peering at her through pooled tears.

Instant calm washed over her. Her sun, chasing away the moon.

* * *

*** **NOTES**

 _Th_ _ere's the next chapter! A lot of set up and for the rest of the story, hope you enjoy :3_

 _If you didn't see the poll before, please vote!_


End file.
